A New Friend with a Heart of Gold
by JessieFidelity
Summary: Our favorite wolf pack meets a she-wolf and her daughter... when she has some dark pasts the wolf pack helps her through them as they all head to paradise.
1. Meeting Shena and Akira

**Shena laid there watching her daughter chase butterflies and her own tail. She thought it was so funny when she would chase her tail till she got so dizzy she fell over. Shena hadn't slept well the night before and was quite exhausted. Her daughter, Akira, was getting a little to far away for Shena's comfort.**

"**Don't wander off to far." Shena warned.**

"**Okay Mama." Akira replied.**

**Shena's tiredness began to take over her body. She didn't know how long she was asleep, but she did know she heard her daughter yelp. She quickly rose to her feet and followed Akira's scent which lingered in the air.**

"**You little runt, you trying to be a thief?"**

"**No, I just wanted…" she was interrupted by her mother's ferocious snarl. Her mother was now standing over her about to attack the silver wolf that had caused the pup to yelp.**

"**What did u do?!" she growled.**

"**Your daughter is a thief." he growled back.**

"**I came to see if you wanted to play is all." Akira defended.**

"**Yea right you little runt, you wanted food because you have a horrible mother who doesn't feed you."**

**The comment of the silver wolf sent Shena lunging towards him. Taking him by his muzzle she threw him onto his stomach. Pinning him to the ground, her teeth clenched his throat. He had let out a yelp in the process of getting flipped onto his back.**

"**Tsume, what's wrong?!" yelled another wolf coming into the clearing, followed by two other wolves.**

**Shena glanced over at them, but she didn't remove her teeth from the one called Tsume's throat. The three wolves stared in awe at what the she-wolf had done. Her ears twitched and she quickly let go of Tsume's throat. Dashing over to her daughter she put on her human illusion.**

**She had waist length black hair and blue eyes, her pink top exposing her tanned skin. Black jeans gripped to her curves, as her black lace jacket flowed down her side. She wore a collar that had Shena carved onto a golden pendent. She also wore a brown leather bracelet on her left wrist and on her right wrist was eight very thin bracelets linked together by a tiny black cross. Akira stayed as a wolf, sitting by her mother's side.**

"**What the?" Tsume questioned. He and the other three wolves then heard leaves and twigs cracking, all three putting forth their human illusions. Shena glared in the direction of the hunters that had come into the clearing. A low growl rising in her throat.**

**Spotting what they thought to be a dog next to Shena they seemed to relax. Walking towards the now invisible wolves they lowered there guns. One of the men came close enough to see that the so called dog was actually a wolf. He quickly raised his gun as the other two did the same**

"**Give the wolf to us." one of them commanded. Shena just stroked Akira staring at them with devilish eyes. They all pointed their guns at Shena and Akira, ready to take their lives.**

"**Are you going to give it to us or die?"**

"**I'm sorry, did you say something?" she said cockily, the devilish eyes still glaring towards them.**

"**You bitch!" one of them shot their gun and missed her.**

"**Your aim sucks." she commented.**

"**Shut up! Who asked you?!"**

"**Shoot her now!" all the guns went off. The male wolves escaped and were peeking through the bushes. The she-wolf disappeared and the gunfire ceased. When they saw no one was left in the clearing they exited the way they came. Grumbles and mumbles being heard as they left.**

"**Mama, you're bleeding." Akira whispered.**

"**I'm fine." she shifted out of her allusion and walked towards the smell of deer, coming upon them grazing. A buck guarded the doe and fawns. Shena quietly stalked the buck and lunged for his throat. Locking her jaw it quickly died thanks to its violent thrashing in her grasp. The male wolves stared in awe at the she-wolf, bringing down a full grown buck in one blow, by herself, injured from the fire from the hunters.**

"**Yay, Mama did it!" Akira barked coming towards her mother.**

"**How, I do not know." Tsume commented coming into the clearing as well as the other three.**

"**What do you want?" she snarled.**

"**Weird colorings you got there." he said looking at her. She was all black except for a red ear and a white ear.**

"**How did you do that?" the red wolf asked in shock.**

"**You learn to take down things on your own. Especially when you travel by yourself." she tore of a leg and tossed it to Akira.**

**The brown wolf began drooling as the smell of the kill. Shena took quick notice to this fact.**

"**You all can have some, if you want."**

**The brown wolf took off towards it and dug his fangs into the deer's thigh. The silver and white wolf ate without much hesitation. The red wolf was still a bit timid and didn't go near the deer. Shena ripped off pieces and laid them in front of him, then turning she went and lay under the shade of the trees. Watching Akira drag the leg everywhere, giggling from time to time.**

"**So what's your name?" Tsume asked Shena.**

"**I'm Shena. My daughter's name is Akira."**


	2. A Phobia

"**Mama, come play with me!" Akira barked joyfully. Shena rose to her feet and walked over to Akira with a smile. She grabbed the other end of the deer leg and Akira tugged on the other. Shena went to tug back and her left leg gave way, sending her to the ground with a yelp.**

**All the wolves looked at her as she struggled to her feet again.**

"**I don't think you should do that." the red wolf ran to aid her up.**

"**Are you alright?" asked the brown wolf.**

"**You guys are talking to me like I'm part of your pack or something. Why?"**

**The two wolves stood confused.**

"**Well, no one should be alone." the red wolf said.**

"**Thank you… What's your name?"**

"**I'm Toboe, that's Hige." he stated pointing to the brown wolf with his muzzle.**

"**I'm Kiba." the white wolf introduced himself.**

"**Why are you traveling alone?" Toboe questioned.**

"**My pack was annihilated." she growled as she said this.**

"**Mama was hurt very badly, she saved me then tried to save everyone else."**

"**I'm guessing you failed at that." Tsume scoffed, "Typical of a she-wolf."**

"**Is it typical for a she-wolf to pin you to the ground in a matter of seconds?" she commented cockily.**

**He glared at her with a death look. She gave one right back to him.**

"**That's what I thought." she scoffed, "If you need somewhere to stay there's a cave not to far from here. You'll have to put up with me though."**

"**Thank you for your kindness." Kiba bowed. **

"**You were kind to me, what goes around comes around. It's just plain karma." she explained, "Well, follow me." she started off.**

"**Are you okay to be walking on that leg?" Toboe asked.**

"**I'm fine, I've endured worse from **_**him**_**." she continued walking.**

**Toboe stopped a minute at the emphasis she had used for him, then walked on following Shena.**

"**Here we are, home sweet home till we move out again." she pranced into the cave feeling proud of herself.**

"**Couldn't find anything bigger, how pathetic." Tsume laughed.**

"**You love to make comments, don't you? Maybe you're just jealous because I can find something more decent than you can."**

"**Why you little…"**

"**Mama, it's starting to rain." Akira whimpered.**

"**Stay in the cave and you'll be fine." Shena nuzzled her daughter.**

"**I'm starving." Hige complained.**

"**You just ate!!" Tsume yelled.**

"**I know I'm still hungry."**

"**I'll go get something." Shena volunteered, "Akira, stay here, okay?"**

"**Okay Mama. See you soon." Akira suddenly pounced on Tsume.**

"**What the… Get off me!"**

"**Do you not like Mama?"**

"**I don't like any she-wolves, or anybody in that fact!"**

"**Sexist jerk." she rolled off him and trotted to Toboe.**

"**What did you just call me you little twerp?" Tsume growled.**

"**I thought you heard me. I said you're a sex…"**

"**Akira, leave him be!" Shena warned. **

**Akira turned to her mother to discover a rabbit at her feet.**

"**Mama, you rule." Akira pranced to her mother and nuzzled her muzzle.**

"**Thank you." she nuzzled her daughter back.**

"**You like rabbit Hige?"**

"**He'll eat anything." Toboe laughed.**

"**Shut it Runt!"**

**Tsume snarled at Hige for the nasty comment (bad Hige). Tsume knew he called Toboe runt, but that was because he could.**

**Shena was surprised then smiled, "I get it. You act all tough, even though you're pretty tough, but you also protect your pack." she giggled, "That's so sweet."**

"**No one asked you she-wolf." he growled.**

"**First off, my name is Shena. Second, you should be grateful else you would be hungry and still walking, maybe coming past a tree or two to lie under." She had the devilish look in her eyes again.**

**He stared at Shena in disbelief along with the rest of the pack. No one EVER talks to Tsume like that and gets away with it.**

"**What did you just say to me she-wolf?"**

"**Do you want a repeat of when you picked on my daughter?"**

"**You just got lucky, stupid she-wolf."**

**Shena whipped him onto the cave floor exposing his neck and putting her teeth around it again. Tsume was shocked at how fast she pinned him.**

"**Mama, don't kill him. He's just trying to protect everyone, remember?"**

**She reluctantly removed her body from on top of Tsume's and walked to the front of the cave. She lied herself down and rested her head while Akira ran to play in the rain. Kiba, Hige, and Toboe followed her out of the cave.**

"**Damn she-wolf." Tsume said walking past Shena. She paid him no mind and kept staring at her daughter playing with Toboe and Hige and Kiba. The rain poured down slightly, then a little harder.**

"**Hey Shena, come play in the rain with us!" Toboe called.**

"**Coming!" she rose onto her feet and trotted out into the rain, beginning playing with everyone (even Tsume?!). Akira jumped on Hige and Kiba while Toboe and Shena jumped on Tsume (who was enjoying this).**

**A loud boom of thunder roared from the sky. Shena's hackles rose as she disappeared to the back of the cave. Everyone stared as another boom sent her into a panic attack.**

"**Mama, it's okay." Akira nuzzled her mother's shaking body.**

"**Is she okay?" Toboe asked with a concerned voice.**

"**Mama, calm down." she nuzzled her again, trying to break through to her mother.**

"**Move." Tsume pushed his way through, "Get up!" he demanded Shena.**

**She continued to shake.**

"**Shena, get up!" he shouted again.**

**She stood up, legs wobbling. Thunder echoed in the cave and she collapsed shaking again.**

"**Tsume, don't yell at her anymore." Toboe begged. **

**He curled up by her side to try and comfort her.**

"**Turn into your human form." Shena's voice shook.**

**Toboe listened and changed. She changed as well and clung to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest.**

"**Are you crying?" Tsume asked.**

"**So what if… what if I am?!" she shouted in Toboe's shirt. **

"**Just ignore Tsu…" thunder interrupted him. Shena's grip tightened and her nails pierced Toboe's skin. Blood filled her hands as she let go of him. Her eyes widened as she saw her hands.**

"**I'm…I'm…I'm…" she took off into the rain.**

"**Mama, wait, come back!" Akira yelled after her. She went to run after Shena, but she was pulled back.**

"**Stay here, I'll go get her." Kiba ran after Shena.**

"**Toboe, are you okay?" asked Akira.**

"**My back stings a little."**

"**Mama didn't mean it." Akira looked at the cave floor.**

"**Why the hell did she run off?" Tsume questioned.**

"**She had blood on her hands, right?" Hige questioned.**

"**I don't know. Mama never liked blood on her, that's all I know."**

**Shena ran through the forest tripping over rocks and twigs. Dirt and mud began covering her body. Thunder sounded again and she fell to the ground. She looked at her hands. The blood wouldn't come off, even when covered in dirt.**


	3. Paradise

"**Shena!" Kiba caught up to her. She was back on her feet and backing away from him.**

"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she cried. She turned to run, but Kiba grabbed her arm.**

"**Shena, its all right." he wrapped his arms around her. Thunder sounded and her knees gave in.**

"**I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Shena cried, thinking back to the painful memories causing her phobia.**

"**When are they coming back?" Hige groaned.**

"**Ow! Tsume not so hard." Toboe complained. Tsume was licking Toboe's back to help clean out the wounds. They weren't that deep but the bled a lot.**

"**Shut up Runt." Tsume barked.**

"**I haven't heard any thunder for a while." Akira pointed out. Then thunder roared from the sky again. An almost black flash flew behind Tsume.**

"**We're back." Kiba said coming in the entrance of the cave.**

"**Obviously." Tsume growled. He looked at the shivering form behind him, "Get away from me." he growled again.**

**She shook her head.**

"**I said move!"**

**She shook her head again, "Being near you guys back here makes me feel more comfortable. Sorry it bothers you."**

"**It doesn't bother me." Toboe walked over to Shena and curled by her side.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." she curled closer to Toboe. She looked up to see lighting illuminate the dark cave.**

"**Mama!" Akira vanished behind her mother.**

"**What the…" Tsume wasn't sure what else to say.**

"**We're perfect in a storm, aren't we?" Shena giggled.**

**Tsume sighed and lay down by Shena. Akira curled close to him and her mother. Tsume growled but allowed this. A lightening bolt shot down in front of the cave. Akira tried hiding under her mother without much success.**

"**Akira, if I tell you a bedtime story will you go to bed?" Shena pushed her daughter out from under her.**

**Akira nodded her head with her eyes closed, "Can you tell the paradise story?"**

**Shena nodded her head.**

"**Yay!" Akira excitedly jumped onto her mom to listen to what she was saying.**

"**Once upon a time, there was a place called 'Paradise'. 'Paradise' was covered in millions and millions of lunar flowers. The lunar flowers smelled so sweet that all the wolves loved living there. Then, men called nobles came and destroyed all of the lunar flowers and most of the wolves. For the wolves to survive they had to work with humans, this allowed them to change, but they could still change into their true forms. Finally, a wolf could smell the lunar flower again, except it wasn't the actual flower. It was a flower maiden that could lead all the wolves back to paradise. When she plants her roots in the ground where paradise was, paradise will be born again, covered in millions and millions of lunar flowers once again, the end."**

**Akira was staring at her mother with a transfixed gaze, "Who told you that story Mama?"**

"**My mother told it to me when I was a pup like you, time for bed now."**

**Shena laid her head down and closed her eyes, Akira did the same. All the wolves curled together and fell asleep, now ignoring the lightening and thunder.**


	4. Welcome to the Pack

**Shena was the first one up and she went out to find some food for the hungry pack that would awaken soon. As she walked towards the smell of wildlife she thought about her past. She thought about why she hates humans, except one. The only human that cared for her, had been taken away from her. **_**He **_**beat her until she ran away from the only one she cared for. Her father had abandoned her and her mother wanted to save her. Doing the same as the human's father did to her. Leaving her alone and beaten. Left to rot during a thunderstorm, she really thought about giving up. Pulling through and surviving, stumbling upon a kind wise old wolf. She pushed the rest of it away, not wanting to remember what happened next.**

**Tsume awoke and saw that Shena was gone. He stood up and went to walk to the lake for a drink. When he got there Shena had her kill by the shore and she was swimming in her human form. Tsume actually smirked but once he caught himself he pushed it into a frown and decided to go back to the den.**

"**Stupid she-wolf." Tsume whispered softly as he turned back to the den.**

"**I told you my name's Shena and I'm not stupid." she said to him as she exited the water.**

"**How did you hear me?" **

"**My ears can pick up on many sounds from far away." Shena stated as she rid herself of her human illusion.**

**She walked up to her kill and picked it up in her jaws, she began dragging it across the ground past Tsume. He saw how hard it was for her to drag it all by herself so he picked up the back end and helped her carry it back to the others. She walked silently with Tsume behind her for a good ten minutes when she heard Akira barking happily.**

"**Mama's back!" she yipped, running out of the cave towards her mother. **

**She took of right where her mother entered and nuzzled her.**

"**Wow, she's even got Tsume helping here. That's a shocker." Hige commented as Tsume dropped the end he was carrying.**

"**Got anything else to say, Porky?" he snarled. **

"**Don't mind me. Forget I said anything." Hige laughed cautiously.**

"**Thank you Tsume." Shena walked past him and down to the lake with her daughter.**

"**Damn she-wolf."**

"**I heard that!" she called back.**

**He flinched and then attacked the dead deer as if it were still alive.**

"**Who does that damn she-wolf think she is? Does she think she's an alpha or something?" he said aloud.**

"**She used to be." Kiba stated.**

"**How do you know?" Tsume snapped.**

"**Akira said her mom was the alpha female of the group. I think you would've figured it out, seeing as how you two act similar to each other. Her stance and personality somewhat gives it away."**

"**Akira told you all that?" Shena came into the clearing dripping wet.**

"**Did you fall in something?" Hige laughed.**

"**No, I went for a swim. Which reminds me…" she walked up to Hige and shook all the water in his direction.**

"**What the…" Hige was interrupted.**

"**Have a nice shower?" Shena questioned. **

**She smirked and trotted over to the deer which had been mangled. She just stared at it.**

"**You're not going to eat?" Kiba asked.**

"**What exactly happened to it?" she stared in confusion.**

"**Tsume re-killed it." Hige shook off the water.**

"**Re-killed it? As in it was still alive when I brought it back?"**

"**Nope, Tsume got mad and took it out on the deer as if he re-killed it."**

"**Still confused, but whatever."**

**Shena ripped off a leg and brought it over to Akira he started to gnaw on it.**

"**Thank you Mama." Akira muffled through the deer's leg.**

"**Your welcome." she walked back to the deer and tore into it so easily that any blood left in it from both its attacks spilled onto the ground. She began to eat the meat that soaked in the blood very quickly.**

"**Slow down there killer." Hige walked cautiously up to Shena.**

"**I'm just eating."**

"**Ok, I'll wait till your done." he backed away slowly.**

"**You seem to know a lot about paradise. That's where we're headed after we find Cheza, I think you should come." Kiba stated.**

**Shena froze in place with shock in her eyes. She quickly glanced over at him.**

"**Do you really mean that?" she asked.**

"**Why wouldn't I?"**

**Her eyes widened a bit more, "Hallelujah! I'm in a pack again!" she ran over to Kiba and nuzzled him, "Thank you, thank you, I love you so much!" she yipped.**

**Kiba slightly smiled after hearing her say this. He was happy that she would be traveling with them and that he made her happy just by inviting her.**

"**Kiba, you've got to be kidding me. We don't need a she-wolf and a puppy slowing us down." Tsume cut in.**

"**I know you don't mean that. You're ego says that, not the real you." she trotted off and began eating.**

"**My ego?" he asked himself.**

"**It's what you pretend to be but deep down you're really sweet and caring of other people." Shena explained.**

"**Stop doing that!" he barked.**

"**You asked what it was so I told you."**

"**So what?! Stop it with your explanation of everything! You're not queen of the freaking world!"**

"**I wasn't meaning to sound like I was. I just…"**

"**You just what?! Because you've been on your own and were an alpha you get to tell me everything?!"**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you…"**

"**Is that all you ever say?!" he growled in her face.**

**Her eyes widened as her ears went back and her tail tucked underneath her as she rolled onto her back, exposing her stomach and her neck.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I'll shut up if you want me to but please don't attack me." she whispered.**

"**Shena, he won't bite you. He's all bark, no bite, I promise." Toboe said trying to comfort her.**

"**You say that now, but he looked serious." she told Toboe.**

"**We need to head out. There's a town up ahead where we can search for Cheza." Kiba began walking past everyone.**

"**Tsume, she can probably kill you much faster than you can kill her." Hige said.**

"**What's that Porky?" Tsume growled.**

"**Nothing." he runs off to catch up to Kiba.**

"**Come on Shena." Toboe nudged her. Shena rose and walked past Tsume with her ears tail and head down. She had an angry look on her face as she walked past him.**

"**Akira!" **

"**Coming Mama." she strode next to her mother.**

"**Hey Kiba, the day before I met you I came from this village up here. I think we have a better chance to find Cheza in our wolf forms. I don't know if something happened in the last two days but I was walking the streets as a wolf." Shena informed.**

"**Thanks for the warning." he said, "But what were you doing in this town?"**

"**I guess you're traveling the way I was coming from. Until we get to my hometown I can help you get to places."**

"**Sure, let's go."**

**All six wolves trotted towards the upcoming town where they will start their search for Cheza.**


	5. Unexpected

"**Why don't you just stay in that town or stay away from me." Tsume barked Shena away from him.**

"**Whatever." she rolled her eyes and continued to trot by Tsume.**

**A few minutes passed and Tsume was getting very aggravated now.**

"**She-wolf, move away from me before you end up dead on the forest floor."**

"**Sorry, I don't speak jerk. I don't understand you." she kept prancing.**

"**That's it." Tsume lunged at Shena to find himself underneath her again. He felt a slight pain in his left side, warm liquid running down it.**

"**Shena!" Toboe yelled in disbelief that she had just bit him open.**

"**Stay out of this!" she growled as she turned her attention back to Tsume, "Going to attack me again anytime soon? Is it typical for a she-wolf to do this to you? Why do you have to be an ass all the time? What did I ever do to you?!" Shena was losing it.**

"**Mama!" Akira grabbed her mother's leg in her mouth and tugged at her to get off of Tsume. Shena did so and began walking towards the city as everyone slowly began to follow her.**

"**That damn she-wolf." Tsume growled.**

"**I can still hear what you're saying!!" Shena called back to Tsume from the front, "You said I'd be slow with Akira but you're the one who's slow." she barked.**

"**Do you want to say that to my face?!"**

"**Not really, I don't know where it's been, maybe in a sewer or something like your own crap. You're breath sure smells that way." Shena kept prancing along.**

"**Mama, please stop fighting." Akira begged.**

**Shena looked at her daughters pleading eyes and sighed. "Alright, only if he starts something."**

"**Okay." Akira's eyes brightened and her walk turned into a graceful trot.**

**About an hour went by until they reached the city. Shena pushed Akira into the bushes and cautiously walks out into the open streets. She began to sniff around and walk a few feet away before calling Akira and the others out.**

"**If we split up we might be able to find Cheza quicker." Kiba suggested.**

"**Okay, Akira, come on." Shena pushed Akira in one direction.**

**Tsume went another, Toboe went after Tsume who was long gone, and Hige and Kiba went another way. Everyone began searching for Cheza and the smell which her body emitted. It wasn't long that Shena began smelling Toboe and walked towards his scent which led to gunshots.**

"**Get back here you wolf!! You think you can escape?!" yelled a man.**

**Toboe flew by Shena and Akira as he darted down the street. The next thing Shena saw was a semi-blue dog go after Akira and a man with a gun pointed straight at the pup. Shena jumped at the dog and knocked it aside as she went to attack the man who was about to shoot her. The dog hit her to the ground and went for her throat. Shena was quickly on her feet and knocked the dog back wards. Then she quickly picked Akira up by her scruff and took off in the same direction Toboe had gone.**

"**Blue, after them!!" commanded the man. **

**The dog went after Shena with as much speed as she had but it wasn't fast enough to keep up with the swerves that Shena was doing. Stopping short which Blue keeps jumping at her but misses because she takes off again and her constant jump to the left, jump to the right. Shena smelled Toboe again and saw him up ahead. This time she stopped right next to him and dropped Akira by his side.**

"**Watch her." she told him.**

**Shena then stood in front of both Toboe and Akira as if they were both her children. Blue stood there and her hackles rose as her master came up behind her. Shena stood her hackles also up and a low growl protruding from her throat. The man held the gun and aimed it at Shena who wouldn't take her eyes off of Blue. Shena slowly shifted her eyes to the man with the gun. Blue took this opportunity to attack Toboe and Akira.**

**Toboe let out a growl and stood in front of Akira when Shena knocked Blue onto the side. Blue now went after Shena who kept her far away from the pups. The man shot at Shena but missed and almost hit Blue. Shena was moving so fast that by the time he shot Blue would take Shena's place. He eventually stopped shooting with the risk of shooting Blue.**

"**Blue, get her off her feet!" he yelled at her.**

**Blue tried but she was the one getting knocked off her feet, more then ten times after that she couldn't get up anymore. Shena took the chance and ran over to the pups.**

"**Let's go while they're preoccupied." Shena pushed them forward.**

**A shot was heard and it just nearly hit Shena.**

"**Get Akira out of here." she snapped at Toboe. **

**He obeyed and went off with Akira in his mouth. Trotting down the street he ran into Tsume (literally).**

"**Watch where you're going runt." he snapped.**

"**Sorry, Shena told me to take Akira and get away from the crazy man and his dog." he explained.**

"**That guy's here?!"**

"**Yea, just down the road, Shena's trying to fight him off."**

"**Damn she-wolf. When you meet up with the others tell them to meet me and the she-wolf when we get rid of that guy." he growled.**

"**You're going to help Mama?!" Akira wailed.**

"**The she-wolf can't fight off anyone. She needs help from someone." **

**With those words Tsume galloped down the street towards Shena.**

"**I've got you now you wolf." the man had backed Shena into a corner and Blue was now on her feet about to kill her opponent. Blue went after her and Shena came at Blue teeth raging and her growl was becoming fiercer. The second side of Shena was about to open up and let all Hell break loose.**


	6. My Pupils?

**Shena's eyes dilated as she ripped into Blue's shoulder. She went after the man and ripped into his leg. She pulled back with her jaws still locked around his shin.**

**Blue knocked Shena off her feet and pinned her to the ground. Shena was able to break away from Blue and regain her balance.**

**Tsume hid in an alley very close to the scene. He was surprised that she flipped like that. When they first met her she seemed well-rounded. Now he can see she has a few rough edges. Shena's snarl brought him out of his thinking world.**

"**You damn wolf!" the man screamed as her pulled out his gun again.**

**Shooting at Shena over and over and not landing a hit. Blue knocked Shena off her feet and moved as the man continued shooting. Shena got up and ran at the man. Putting on her human illusion for him she punched him in the face.**

"**That idiot!" Tsume snarled, "What the hell is she thinking?!"**

**He ran out in his human illusion and grabbed Shena by the arm, pulling her back into the alley.**

"**Let go!" she snatched her hand back, "What was that for?! I had him right where I wanted him!"**

"**Can you go back to being your old self?" he questioned.**

"**I am my old self. What are you talking about?"**

"**Are your pupils going to shrink anytime soon?"**

"**My… pupils?"**

**A shot whizzed past Shena's ear and she turned around. Blue was in front of her as well as the man.**

"**Get out of here and back to the others. I'll meet up with you later." Shena told him smiling, "I'll be back to my old self by then."**

"**Wait a minute, what exactly are you going to…" **

**Before he could finish his sentence Shena had already preoccupied both the man and Blue so Tsume could get away.**

"**Damn she-wolf." he whispered.**

"**You'll pay for that later!" Shena yelled at him.**

"**We'll see about that." he smirked and ran off.**

**The man turned and so did Blue.**

"**Blue, go after him!" he ordered.**

**He was about to follow Blue when Shena knocked him onto his ass and stole his gun. She ran after Blue and shot at her. Blue turned around and went after Shena. She shoved the gun into Blue's mouth and threw her into a wall. Then she ran after Tsume.**

"**Why the hell did he go after her? Doesn't he hate her?" Hige questioned Toboe.**

"**I don't know, he just told me to come here and he said he meet us."**

**Shena had caught up to Tsume and was walking beside him.**

"**I wonder if they'll buy it." Shena said out loud.**

"**Buy what?"**

"**Huh? Nothing just planning something."**

"**Like what?"**

"**You wouldn't like it, I know that."**

"**Just tell me already."**

"**Well, I was thinking that we could trick the rest of them when we got there. I just don't know how."**

"**You mean like playing a prank?"**

"**Yeah, I used to do it all the time when I would go off and come back."**

"**Why don't you play dead?"**

**Shena stopped suddenly and she put her head down.**

"**What's with you? Come on we have to get to the others."**

"**Don't ever say that sentence again."**

"**Wait what? You mean play dead?"**

"**I said don't say that! I don't do tricks like that anymore! I hate that I was ever taught them." she growled.**

"**You were taught tricks? Doesn't surprise me, you seem like a house pet."**

"**Don't call me that! I'm not a house pet!" she looked up with tears streaming down her face, "I'm not a God damn house pet!" she turned and ran in the other direction.**

"**Emotional much?" he turned and walked off towards everyone's scent.**

"**What do you mean she ran off, you said you'd come back with her." Toboe complained.**

"**I would've, she turned and ran off, I'm not chasing after some damn she-wolf and that's tha…" Tsume was interrupted by being hit.**

"**I told you my name is Shena and if you're not chasing after me why did you follow me to where the man and that dog were?"**

"**Where the hell did you come from?!" he said holding his head.**

"**If you hate everyone so much then why the hell are you still hanging around?" Shena questioned him totally ignoring his question.**

"**It's better than staying in one place where you can't even live amongst humans."**

"**You're just saying that because you can't come up with a better excuse."**

"**Why don't you go play dead?"**

"**I said don't say that!"**

"**House pet."**

"**Knock it off!"**

"**Do you know sit too?"**

"**Stop it already!"**

**Akira saw her mom was getting mad so she bit Tsume's leg. She held on and let out a growl. Tsume looked down and kicked Akira off. She landed on her side with a yelp.**

"**Akira!" Shena rushed over to her.**

"**Tsume, what was that about? You didn't have to kick her?" Toboe looked concerned.**

"**She deserves it because she's the daughter of that damn she-wolf."**

**Shena lunged at Tsume and tore into his leg and then his side. She jumped off him and returned to her human self.**

"**You touch her again and I'll kill you."**

"**You're not your old self." Tsume said getting up.**

"**I don't get why you're saying that. I am my old s…"**

"**Your pupils are dilated again. You lose total control and fight only with rage when your pupils do that."**

"**Again with my pupils, they dilate like that because I'm mad. Not because all my rage is stored inside. I know what I'm doing when they dilate so knock it off with this "old self" business."**


End file.
